Telephone lines are commonly used to provide a data communication link between computers and the like. Typically, a modem (acronym for modulator/demodulator) is used to both convert the digital data from the computer to analog signals capable of being transmitted over telephone lines and to convert analog signals received from the telephone lines to digital data to be forwarded to the computer.
It is often necessary to provide voice communications between computer installations, in addition to computer data. The capability of providing simultaneous voice and computer information is also frequently desirable. If there are two telephone lines available between two installations, simultaneous voice and computer communications can be easily achieved, albeit at increased costs. However, in many applications, only a single telephone line is available between installations. In that event, either voice or computer data can be exchanged, but not simultaneously.
The present invention permits the simultaneous exchange of voice and computer data over a single telephone line. The invention may be easily incorporated into an existing network with little or no modifications of existing equipment. These and other advantages of the subject invention will become apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following Best Mode For Carrying Out The Invention together with the drawings.